Aircraft, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), may include modular components. For example, a UAV may be configured with a swappable wing that enables the wing to be detached from a fuselage and a replacement wing to be attached to the fuselage. The different modules of the modular aircraft may include electrical components, and some modules may not include a local power source. For example, wing flaps may be powered using a motor driven by a power source on the fuselage. Power, control, and feedback may be provided to components on modules using electrical cable/wire connectors, fiber optic connectors, or other mechanical interconnects to connect electrical components on one module to a power source in a different module. However, the electrical cable/wire connectors, fiber optic connectors, or other mechanical interconnects are susceptible to corrosion, damage, dust, debris, moisture, and other environmental factors that may deleteriously impact their performance.